


Hello, clown

by grammartian



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gore, Not Shippy, POV Alternating, Spoilers, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grammartian/pseuds/grammartian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasaki has been waiting for this for a long, long time. Who would have thought that his target would turn out to be right next to him, though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, clown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheerahChi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerahChi/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't actually hate Furuta, he's just very fun to kill, for some reason.

'Hello, clown,' a voice said right behind Furuta. He turned around at his leisure, having recognised that voice.

'Ah, Sasaki-kun. Whatever do you mean?' He hid his surprise behind a carefully crafted casual smile.

Sasaki simply took a voice recorder out of his pocket.

Ah.

The smile fell from Furuta's face and turned into a grimace as he growled, 'That bitch.'

Sasaki put away the recorder and adjusted his glasses.

'If you may, surrender with no resistance.'

'"Surrender"? "Resistance"? What's this bullshit you're talking about, you half-breed?' Furuta spat at Sasaki with the tone of a child who was denied his favorite toy. 'If you think those higher-up bastards weren't in on this from the start, you're even more stupid than I thought.'

Sasaki just stared at him, face unreadable as stone.

'What, are you mute now? Or deaf?! Say something!' Furuta swang his fist at Sasaki's face but it sank into something... soft?

Fuck!

Furuta froze when he realised what he'd done. Then he tried to pull away, get his quinque case to open, but then his other arm was also bound by a kagune— when the fuck had that fucker taken out his kagune?!

A malformed hand pushed him down as tendrills wrapped around his legs.

No matter how much Furuta struggled he couldn't break free, and his quinque was thrown too far away for him to reach. The more he writhed the tighter the kagune wrapped around him and Sasaki towered over him, his kakugan blaring bright red.

The kagune itself whispered nonsense and didn't stop moving. The sensation was greatly disturbing and when the kagune around his chest parted he couldn't help but yell, 'What the fuck are you doing, pervert?'

Sasaki ignored him and took off the glove from his right hand, revealing the kagune-like limb.

Then he ran a single finger down Furuta's front, ripping his shirt open and breaking his skin.

'Wh-what are you doing?' He screamed, voice going up a few octaves when Sasaki leant closer to him.

'I'm hungry,' Sasaki said, voice low and unnaturally calm. Before Furuta could say anything more, the red right hand of Justice sank into his abdomen in a quick, fluid motion.

He gasped, frozen from pain and shock as Sasaki ripped out his liver and licked it slowly. This wasn't happening, fuck no, he couldn't just die like this, eaten by the same piece of shit who he's been manipulating for so long...

Sasaki took a bite from the organ, chewing a little before swallowing, then ate the entire liver almost without chewing.

'You know,' the half-ghoul said, licking his lips and sinking his kagune-arm once more into his now ex-partner's abdomen. 'You know, I actually haven't killed any humans. You're my first. So consider yourself special.'

'What if, I'm not h-human?' Furuta spluttered, choking on his own blood.

'Then you aren't special after all.' Sasaki answered simple and calm, cutting up Furuta's flesh like it was butter and his fingers were hot knives. He brought the muscle to his mouth and ate it slowly and messily, not breaking eye contact for a second.

Furuta growled weakly, unable to form words. Mocking a dying man? How low...

* * *

Sasaki felt the life (and blood) quickly leaving Furuta's body as he struggled less and less and his eyes started to wander. He wanted to savour the revenge over the person who had single-handedly made his life even more miserable than it already was, but the risk of being caught by someone was too big so he chewed faster and reached into Furuta's now kind of empty abdomen once more.

'What, no more comments? You were so chatty up till now.' Sasaki taunted him.

Furuta just let out a shaky breath before he coughed up more blood. That was just pathetic. But fitting, Sasaki guessed. Pathetic death for a pathetic man.

'I should leave you here to bleed to death but who knows who might find you and revive you. Cockroaches like you are hard to kill.' Besides, he didn't want to give anyone else the satisfaction of killing this clown.

Furuta spluttered more blood but managed out, 'We'll still have the last laugh.'

'I'll see about that,' Sasaki said quietly and as Furuta started a coughing chuckle, he shoved his arm up through his ribcage, his fingers piercing straight through his heart.

And like that, Furuta the Clown was dead. Pretty fake face splattered with blood and tears, frozen in a grimace of a laugh, fitting, really.

The next one on his hit list was not going to be so easy to trick.

Sasaki heard footsteps nearby and hurried to retract his kagune and flee as quiet as possible.

He ignored the panicked screaming behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes or either of them seems OOC, i wrote this quickly as inspiration struck and then wanted to post it as soon as possible before the spoilers say Furuta isn't actually anywhere near Sasaki, or that he's not human, or He Was A Zombie All Along.
> 
> Edit: I was right, apparently Furuta knew about the recording. Well, good thing I hurried to post this last night.


End file.
